Meine Liebe für Immer
by Sanctuary-x-Lotus
Summary: Alors que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale prends un nouveau tournant, des batailles d'une rare violence menacent le royaume de Kuchen. Orphérus, Edward, Camus, Naoji et Ludwig vont devoir faire de nombreux choix, sacrifier une part d'eux-même, découvrir les bienfaits de l'amour avant de se heurter à l'horrible réalité du monde [Après événements de la saison 2 - YAOI & HÉTÉRO]
1. Prologue

Me revoilà mes chers ami(e)s pour une nouvelle fiction sur un manga injustement peu connu à mon goût -en tout cas inconnu par le public français-. J'espère qu'à défaut de faire découvrir cette série, je satisferais les fans de celle-ci.

Contexte: La fiction se déroule après les événements de la saison 2 en 1941. Alors que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale prends un nouveau tournant, des batailles bien plus violentes et destructrices menacent le royaume de Kuchen. Orphérus, Edward, Camus, Naoji et Ludwig vont devoir faire de nombreux choix, sacrifier une part d'eux, découvrir les bienfaits de l'amour avant de se heurter à l'horrible réalité du monde qui les entoure.

Pairings: Ludwig x Naoji - Elmunt x Camus

Rated: K

* * *

**Prologue :**

Le regard perdu, Orphérus Gorz observait d'un air pensif le ciel orangé du crépuscule. Les feuilles commençaient déjà à revêtir leur parure marron/orangé, signe avant-coureur du début de l'automne. Les vacances se terminaient ce soir, demain il serait de retour à l'Académie Rosenstolz. Une nouvelle année scolaire allait voir le jour, dévoilant avec elle de nouvelles rencontres et apprentissages qui, par la même occasion, pourraient faire mûrir son esprit encore empreint à la fougueuse jeunesse qui le sciait actuellement.

**- Orphérus ! Rentre maintenant, il est temps de passer à table.**

Quittant ses pensées, le jeune étudiant lança un dernier regard vers le ciel dominant, puis détournant les talons, il rejoignit le domaine de ses parents avec la certitude que cette nouvelle année apporterait avec elle nombres d'aventures plus enrichissantes les unes que les autres.

* * *

Les boucles de sa valise furent refermées. Soupirant, Edward Braunschweig jeta un regard sur la grande valise qu'il venait de sceller et un sourire léger apparut sur ses lèvres. Ces deux mois de vacances avaient étés aussi longs que rapides pour lui. Tant de choses, de changements avaient eus lieu dans sa vie privée : ses sœurs étaient venues dans la maison familiale durant deux semaines, ainsi elles avaient pu lui raconter ce qu'il se passait dans leur vie –et il eu la joie d'apprendre que deux d'entre elles se marieraient prochainement- son père lui avait offert un nouveau cheval –qu'il nomma Délice- pour ses actes héroïques qu'il avait effectué en fin d'année pour sauver sa Majesté et sa relation avec Henriette –la femme de son estimé paternel- le traitait maintenant comme un membre à part entière de leur famille. Tout deux pouvaient avoir des discussions, ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble, et même si parfois la femme semblait encore un peu haineuse, jamais son regard n'était aussi dur et froid qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

**- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de nouveau à sauver sa Majesté cette année ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir avec un fan club féminin. **

Un rire s'échappa, puis ses orbes verts se posèrent sur la fenêtre de sa chambre.

**- J'ai hâte de revoir Orphérus et les autres.**

* * *

**- Vous allez aussi me manquer… Oui je sais… Je ferais attention. **

Camus Silvaner caressait quelques pétales des lys se trouvant devant lui. Le jardin était empli de couleurs vives et diverses, l'atmosphère semblait si paisible en sa présence, comme si les fleurs elles-mêmes étaient soulagées de le savoir en bonne santé et heureux –ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas totalement faux-.

**- Hm... Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je sais me défendre seul… Les domestiques s'occuperont bien de vous, faites leur confiance. **

**- Camus, rentre. Il ne faut pas que tu te couches trop tard.** –déclara une voix au loin.

**- J'arrive grand-frère… Voilà, il est temps que j'y aille. Nous nous reverrons pour les vacances. **

Le jeune noble se redressa, lança un dernier sourire à ses amies. Puis il rejoignit son frère ainé, avec pour une fois, l'esprit aussi paisible et serein que ses très chères fleurs.

* * *

L'odeur du thé était agréable. Apaisante et enivrante à la fois, les arômes se mélangeaient avec une perfection rare tandis que l'odeur se rependait dans tout le salon. Naoji Ishizuki observait la tasse vide en silence, pensif –comme à son habitude-, il semblait en attente.

**- Maître Naoji, vos affaires sont-elles prêtes ? **

Le japonais leva les yeux de la tasse pour saisir la théière, puis rempli les deux tasses présentes sur la petite table recouverte d'une nappe blanche immaculée tout en acquiesçant d'un « oui » affirmatif. Foster s'approcha, et sortit d'une poche de sa veste noire une enveloppe, sous le regard interrogatif de son protégé.

**- Qu'est-ce ?** –demanda l'étudiant tout en saisissant l'enveloppe entre ses doigts.

**- Une lettre que vos parents vous ont envoyée. Nous venons de la recevoir. ****  
**

Naoji baissa les yeux sur le papier, un air presque surpris plaqué sur les traits fins et réguliers de son visage. Jamais son père ne lui avait écrit depuis son départ, que se passait-il pour qu'il décide soudain de lui envoyer des nouvelles ?

**- Vous devriez aller l'ouvrir dans votre chambre. Je vais vous apporter votre thé. **

Ravalant sa salive, le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier, et après avoir poliment remercié son ami, il rejoignit sa chambre, sans un mot. Que pouvait-il bien se passer au Japon ?

* * *

**- Comment va Mère ? **

**- Elle se repose, cependant son état s'est grandement amélioré. Tu as bien fait d'amener tes camarades ici, depuis elle semble avoir retrouvé le sourire et le bonheur. **

**Parfait. **

Ludwig Liechtenstein terminait sa tasse de thé, les yeux rivés sur celle-ci, il la reposa avec légèreté sur la table de l'immense et vide salon de la demeure de son père. Puis ses yeux inexpressifs se posèrent sur l'une des majestueuses et hautes fenêtres.

**- Ce que j'ai lu dans le journal est inquiétant. **

**- Hm… Il semble que les complots politiques et les actes de lâcheté soient en vogues ces derniers temps.** –lança Lui avec une touche quelque peu sarcastique.

**- Nous devrions être plus prudents et méfiants. Les ennemis du Royaume sont nombreux, sans doute déjà cachés parmi nous. **

**- Hm… **

Le père et le fils restèrent un temps silencieux, puis chacun rejoignit sa chambre pour ses propres raisons. Ludwig posa ses pupilles sur sa valise prête et posée sur son lit à baldaquin. Même s'il ne le montrait guère, le jeune noble était « content » de retourner à l'Académie. Ne serait-ce que pour retrouver les fleurs aux vives couleurs de Camus, le thé apaisant de Naoji et pour observer les progrès moraux de son rival : Orphérus.


	2. Chapitre 1: Adieu

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer avec la longueur de ce chapitre, je me sens très inspirée concernant cette fiction! N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis (positifs ou négatifs) afin que je puisse m'améliorer par le futur.

Pairings: Ludwig x Naoji - Elmunt x Camus

Rated: K

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : « Adieu »**

**- Je dois avouer que l'atmosphère de l'Académie me manquait.** –lança une jeune femme blonde.

**- Oui, il est vrai que même si les cours sont durs, nous aurions envie de rester le plus longtemps possible… **

**- Regardez ! Ce sont les seigneurs Orphérus et Edward. **

Le petit groupe de jeunes femmes tourna la tête, vers les deux concernés. Ils venaient tout deux de se retrouver, et partageaient actuellement une accolade amicale, tout en discutant. Edward sembla rire, puis les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des garçons.

**-Ils semblent de bonne humeur… **

**- Hm…Durant les deux dernières années, j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque début d'année l'un d'eux se sentait mal. Il y en avait toujours un avec un regard mélancolique. **

Les autres étudiantes acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête commun, même si elles ne côtoyaient pas les jeunes hommes de l'Académie et encore moins les candidats au Strahl, elles avaient pu remarquer à loisir que certains d'entre eux étaient très souvent ailleurs, perdus ou bien tout simplement… déprimés. Aussi, les voir si éblouissant de santé et de bonne humeur dès le premier jour les enchantaient.

**- Peut être que pour cette année, ils pourront étudier sans que rien ne vienne les déranger…** -reprit la blonde avec un petit sourire.

**- Ce sont de futurs Strahl ! Quoiqu'il arrive… ils seront toujours se débrouiller et faire honneur à sa Majesté. **

Un nouveau hochement de tête commun fut échangé, puis chacune rejoignit sa chambre dans leur dortoir, leurs pensées s'égarant plus ou moins. Tandis que l'une d'elle –la jeune blonde nommée Erika- réalisait que jamais elle ne serait importante à cette histoire. Elle et ses amies ne resteraient que des personnages tertiaires, ou même de simples apparitions, tandis que les candidats au Strahl, eux… avaient toute l'attention, des devoirs injustes et une destinée exceptionnelle aux côtés de sa Majesté.

* * *

**- Orphérus ! Edward ! **

Les deux hommes se retournèrent ensemble, et leurs pupilles tombèrent sur le petit et adorable Camus qui courrait vers eux. Son uniforme rouge lui sciait parfaitement bien, et il avait le teint beaucoup moins pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, d'ailleurs un sourire discret mais éclatant trônait sur son visage enfantin. Cette vision toucha Orphée. Il était soulagé de voir son ami si gai, après tout son pouvoir le rendait plus sensible et fragile, les pensées néfastes des autres influaient sur ce corps chétif, à cause de cela rares étaient les moments où Camus pouvait être en paix… surtout avec les événements de ces deux dernières années. La tâche avait été très compliquée.

**- Bonjour Camus, as-tu passé de bonnes vacances ? **

**- Oui. Mon grand-frère et moi sommes allaient passés quelques semaines en France. J'ai également eu la compagnie d'Elmunt, Franz et Nina. **

**- Eh bien… Tu es beaucoup sorti dites donc ! –**lança Edward. **Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. **

**- Hm. Et vous, avez-vous eu des vacances agréables ? **

Orphérus acquiesça simplement de la tête, il ne donna aucune précision, se contentant d'affirmer qu'elles avaient étés enrichissantes pour lui. Son ami à la peau mât et aux cheveux aubrun fit de même, bien qu'il précisa tout de même que sa belle-mère et lui avaient une relation plus détendue –et disons le franchement : plus agréable-.

**- Naoji n'est pas avec toi ?**

Camus hocha négativement la tête, il expliqua alors que celui-ci était arrivé, mais qu'il avait demandé à passer un peu de temps seul au calme. Cela ne surpris pas tellement les deux autres, après tout le japonais était une personne réservé, appréciant la sérénité et le calme. Le jeune Gorz fut cependant intrigué, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'avoir un soupir presque imperceptible, avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires et enfiler son uniforme. Edward fit de même. Aucun ne demanda où se trouvait Ludwig, pour tout le monde s'était évident que celui-ci devait se trouver dans sa chambre à lire un de ses livres ou encore à boire une tasse de thé. En somme, tout semblait calme, et pour une fois, aucune ombre ne planait au-dessus des têtes de nos jeunes gens.

Ils se réunirent suite à cela dans l'amphithéâtre afin que le directeur Bartholomäus leur fasse un petit discours de motivation pour l'année à venir. Tout comme Werner, il avait les mots justes, ceux qui arrivaient à remonter le moral et à donner confiance au plus douteux des élèves. Ce fut assez rapide par rapport à la pensée d'Orphérus, lui qui avait cru que le directeur prendrait tout son temps pour expliquer sa disparition… il n'en fit rien, et au contraire ne fit presque aucune allusion à cela. En fait il se contenta de sourire et de lancer une petite phrase du genre : « Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé seuls sans explication, mais je pense que le directeur Werner… a instauré de nouvelles règles qui seront favorables à vous tous. ». Suite à cela, il précisa que les règles mises en place par ce dernier resteraient à jour, et que désormais chacun aurait sa chance pour devenir candidat au Strahl, qu'importe sa naissance, son rang social. Le discours fut applaudit et approuvé par de nombreux élèves et enseignants. Enfin, il présenta le nouveau professeur –remplaçant de Gérald-, un homme d'environ 48 ans aux cheveux couts légèrement frisés de couleur brune, il avait quelques rides barrant son visage et ses yeux étaient petits et quelques cernes étaient facilement visibles sous ceux-ci, de taille moyenne, cet homme semblait comme épuisé . Il se nommait Carl Mundrick. Il adressa quelques mots aux étudiants puis le Directeur prévint les élèves que le début des examens aurait lieu demain, les résultats ainsi que les classes seraient donnés vendredi. Une fois tout cela mis en ordre, les jeunes gens purent sortir.

**- Je suis soulagé de voir que le Directeur n'a pas changé ! **

**- Toujours aussi excentrique.** –reprit Orphérus.

**- Hm… l'atmosphère est enfin redevenue douce et apaisante.** –murmura doucement Camus.

**- C'est une bonne nouvelle, ne serait-ce que pour toi. Tu n'auras pas à pâtir de la mauvaise ambiance et ta santé pourra ainsi rester stable. **

Le petit blond platine acquiesça, avant de lever les yeux vers Ludwig. Celui-ci n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis un certain temps, et bien que Lui ne soit guère bavard, il était rare qu'il ne lance pas une remarque acerbe ou presque moralisatrice à l'un d'eux. En y repensant, Naoji ne semblait pas non plus dans son assiette, en fait maintenant c'est lui qui semblait légèrement plus pâle.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas Naoji ?** –demanda alors Camus en s'approchant de celui-ci, se plaçant à ses côtés.

**- Non tout va bien Camus. Veuillez m'excuser, je vais disposer. **

Sans rien ajouter, le jeune homme quitta le petit groupe, les laissant entre eux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit parc présent dans l'Académie et qu'il affectionnait tant pour le calme qu'il procurait. Observant leur ami disparaître entre les feuillages, les candidats au Strahl restèrent silencieux, avant qu'un soupir de l'héritier des Liechtenstein ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

**- Laissez-le. S'il souhaite être seul pour penser il vaut mieux pour lui que nous restions à l'écart. **

**- Mais Lui- **

**- Souviens-toi Camus. Tu ne souhaitais pas que l'on vienne te forcer la main lorsque tu as quitté l'Académie. Naoji a comme toi, besoin de se retrouver seul avec lui-même. **

Tout comme le japonais, il n'en ajouta pas plus et quitta les trois autres pour remonter dans le dortoir. Finalement, tout n'avait pas tant changé que cela, Lui était toujours cette personne secrète avec un caractère assez dur, dissimulant une grande gentillesse. Naoji, quant à lui restait cet étranger et pourtant leur ami avec des secrets.

**- Lui à raison, nous avons tous besoin à un certain moment d'être seul pour ne pas se perdre et pouvoir faire la paix avec nous-mêmes. **

**- Hm… Je m'inquiète, Naoji me semblait un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.** –répliqua le « botaniste ».

Orphée ne dit rien, cependant il se doutait de ce qui devait provoquer ce comportement plus distant chez leur ami. Il avait pu en discuter avec lui, et le japonais avait avoué qu'il rejoindrait son pays. Certes au moment où ils en avaient tout deux parlés, il avait affirmé ne pas savoir quand, mais il jugeait peut être que maintenant il était temps pour lui de rejoindre ses racines et sa famille –qui sans aucun doute lui manquait-. Bref. Elmunt surgit alors, demandant poliment s'il pouvait emprunter Camus durant quelques heures. Tout deux partirent vers la serre, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'occuper des fleurs ensemble, une habitude qui n'avait aucunement dérangé les autres amis de l'être chétif, après tout c'était une très bonne chose qu'il se trouve d'autres amis partageant sa passion et certains de ses points de vue. De plus, Elmunt était un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, poli et courtois, ainsi qu'un ami en or, d'une grande fidélité aussi. Sa présence ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour le petit amoureux des fleurs. Edward et Orphée les regardèrent donc partir, puis tout deux décidèrent de tester leurs aptitudes en escrime. Un petit combat amical, qui était devenu pour eux, une coutume. Un moyen de se retrouver, de partager un moment de rivalité et de concentration extrême. Ils aimaient se défier de manière si sérieuse, sentir leurs lames s'entrechoquer pour créer un ballet métallique captivant, les transportant dans une dimension que seul les autres épéistes pouvaient atteindre. Comme l'an passé, c'est le blond qui remporta la victoire, Edward était bien plus doué pour l'équitation, c'était un cavalier d'exception, il semblait murmurer à l'oreille des chevaux parfois. Cela était bien digne d'eux ! Candidats au Strahl qu'ils étaient, ces jeunes gens étaient des experts, des maîtres dans leur domaine de prédilection. Des élèves assidus, tous destinés à vivre des aventures, des batailles, des guerres… Des moments de prospérité ainsi que des moments de profonde souffrance. Comme chaque être humain me direz-vous ! Pourtant… le poids posé sur leurs jeunes épaules était loin d'être léger comme une plume, ainsi, les voilà destinés à souffrir bien plus que certains, à comprendre –contre leur insu parfois- que la vie n'est certainement pas un fleuve calme et tranquille, à voir leurs amis et amours mourir. Oh… ils avaient déjà tous tant vécu de misère dans leur fortune, et cela n'était qu'un commencement.

Qu'il était loin le temps de l'innocence ! Leur passage à l'âge adulte sera violent, car nous sommes en septembre 1941.

* * *

**- Entrez. **

Naoji pénétra dans la chambre en silence. Il venait comme à chaque fin de matinée préparer un thé pour Lui et lui-même, c'était un petit moment qu'ils partageaient tout deux depuis que le noble Liechtenstein avait fait de lui son ami et protégé. « Toujours aussi ponctuel » fut la réplique du jeune homme aux longs cheveux violines, il referma son livre en silence, leva les yeux vers le japonais qui s'affairait déjà à la tâche. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, il dura, perturbé par les simples sons de l'eau chaude et de l'égouttement des sachets de thé. Deux tasses furent apportées, ainsi qu'une théière remplie sur la petite table ronde de chêne recouverte d'une nappe blanche. Lui prit délicatement sa propre tasse, la porta à ses lèvres, profitant de l'arôme fort plaisant qui se dégageait de la préparation. Naoji s'installa sur la chaise en face de son comparse, puis à son tour il goûta le thé.

**- Tu maîtrises à la perfection cet art.** –déclara Ludwig tout en posant ses yeux transperçant sur Ishizuki.

**- Hm… Je-**

**- Quand comptes-tu retourner dans ton pays natal ? **

Le jeune homme resta un temps silencieux, il connaissait Lui, il savait parfaitement que celui-ci avait cette étrange manie de passer d'un sujet totalement banal à un autre beaucoup plus sérieux sans jamais prévenir. C'était une habitude déstabilisante qui laissa Naoji silencieux, les yeux bas. Le noble soupira légèrement, reposant avec calme la petite tasse vide sur son socle.

**- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je comprends que l'envie de revoir ta famille soit plus puissante que le lien qui nous uni. **

**- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis désolé. **

**- Oh ? Alors pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas droit dans les yeux ?** –répliqua Lui avec un ton presque moqueur.

**- Je dois aller m'entraîner.**

Sa tasse fut reposée, et il quitta la chaise sur laquelle il s'était précédemment assis. S'inclinant très respectueusement, Naoji tourna les talons. Dès que sa main eue saisit la poignée de la porte d'entrée, son protecteur décida d'ajouter :

**- Les Allemands ont imposés leur dictature au Japon. Tu dois rester ici le temps que la situation s'améliore avant d'y retourner… ****Tes parents t'ont envoyés ici pour te préserver de la guerre, ne l'oublie pas.**

"Excuse-moi" fut de nouveau prononcée, cette fois… cette demande de pardon semblait sonner comme une excuse, une excuse pour quitter rapidement cette pièce et Ludwig. Un prétexte pour pouvoir le fuir en vitesse, chose qui arriva dans la seconde suivante. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans un délai très court durant lequel Naoji était sorti. Lui ne tenta en aucune façon de le retenir, il se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir, rouvrit l'ouvrage qu'il avait commencé avant l'arrivée de son comparse, puis se replongea dans sa lecture. A peine eut-il fini les deux premières lignes, qu'on frappa à sa porte.

**- Entrez. **

Cette fois ce fut le petit Camus qui avec un brin de timidité entra dans l'espace privé de son cousin. Ses grands yeux rougeâtres laissaient facilement traduire son sentiment d'inquiétude, et Lui conclut –sans avoir besoin d'y penser- que cette soudaine inquiétude était liée à leur ami transféré. Le petit, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne s'était toujours plus inquiéter pour ses fleurs ou les autres que pour lui-même, très souvent il faisait passer la santé de ses amis et mêmes d'inconnus avant lui. C'était un jeune étudiant doux, généreux et doté d'une grande gentillesse, trop grande gentillesse qui le mènerait à sa perte s'il n'arrivait pas à contenir cette envie de dorloter le monde entier.

Sans même lever les yeux de son livre, Lui déclara solennellement :

**- Naoji doit prendre ses décisions seul Camus. Tout comme toi, il a le devoir de devenir plus sûr, plus fort. **

**- Je le sais Lui... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être intrigué par son comportement. Les fleurs ont sentis sa peine. **

**- Je lui parlerais ce soir.** –ajouta le noble.

**- Je te remercie Lui.** **Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui, et que cela est réciproque.**

Le plus jeune eu un léger sourire sincère, et après s'être lui aussi excusé –mais pour avoir dérangé sa lecture-, il sortit, prenant bien soin à faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas troubler d'avantage la concentration et la tranquillité de son cousin.

Camus resta une bonne minute contre la porte de la chambre de Ludwig, la tête basse, il comprenait que comme toutes les autres années précédent celle-ci, il y aurait des événements qui bouleverseraient leurs études. Amenant une main vers sa poitrine, il serra très légèrement ses doigts autour d'un des boutons de son uniforme rouge. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment cette nuit.

**- Ah te voilà enfin ! Cela faisait plus d'une trentaine de minute que je te cherchais ! … Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**- Elmunt ? Non ce n'est rien, je suis sans doute encore un peu fatigué. Il faisait si chaud la nuit dernière que j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. **

**- Il est vrai que la nuit était particulièrement lourde. Habituellement il ne fait jamais une chaleur pareille en début d'automne. **

**- C'était sans doute un caprice du temps… Tu me cherchais ?** –questionna le jeune garçon.

**- Oui en effet, j'aimerais que tu viennes passer le week-end chez moi, si tu en as envie bien sûr. Franz et Nina t'apprécient vraiment. **

Un sourire ravi se peignit sur les lèvres du jeune Silvaner. Lui aussi aimaient beaucoup ces deux enfants, ils étaient agréables à vivre, débordant d'énergie et d'imagination, profitant pleinement de leur innocence et insouciance d'enfant.

**- Je serais très honoré de passer un week-end en ta compagnie. D'autant plus que ce sera la fin des examens, je suis sûr que tu seras parmi les élèves qui auront le mieux réussi leurs épreuves. **

**- Merci beaucoup Camus. Je suis certain que tu le seras aussi. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce-pas Orphérus qui combattra cet après-midi pour l'examen à l'escrime ? **

**- Si, à ce que j'ai pu entendre de la bouche des professeurs, son adversaire sera Hans Scholl. Sa sœur à aussi été transféré ici je crois.**

**- Un nouvel élève ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom. **

**- Il a été transféré d'Allemagne par son père. C'est une personne réservée, je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une fois depuis son arrivée ici. Hier il n'est pas venu aux repas. **

**- Peut être est-il intimidé, après tout ce n'est pas n'importe quelle académie. C'est par cette école que sont passés tout les conseillers Strahl du Roi ainsi que de nombreux hommes politiques influant dans le pays, et partout ailleurs.** –affirma Elmunt très calmement.

**- Pour ma part je pense que c'est un espion. **

Daniel et Nicholas firent leurs apparitions, rejoignant leurs rivaux au titre de Strahl, le premier eu un de ces petits sourires énigmatique et à demi-moqueur qui le rendait fort charmant. Croisant ses bras sur son torse, Daniel expliqua :

**- C'est écrit dans tous les journaux que l'on peut trouver dans le royaume : « Les Allemands envahissent les pays adjacents, écrasant sans aucune pitié ceux qui tentent de les arrêter. Le chef de l'Allemagne nazie : Adolf Hitler, aurait envoyé des espions dans les pays lui résistant toujours. Rien ne semble pouvoir stopper ce carnage, pas même la faible résistance du Royaume-Uni. Des familles entières sont envoyés dans des camps, plus jamais celles-ci ne réapparaissent» des histoires dignes des pires thrillers vous ne trouvez pas?**

**- Peut-être que c'est simplement un jeune homme qui a été transféré parce que ses parents ne souhaitaient pas qu'il parte se battre sur un champ de bataille.** –répliqua-Camus.

**- Hm… Tu es vraiment naïf. Je pensais que tu étais devenu plus mûr après avoir simulé ta désinscription, il faut croire que tu n'es encore qu'un être chétif et crédule. **

**- Daniel, tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer si dur avec lui. **

**- Je ne fais que dire la vérité Elmunt… d'autant plus que les parents de ce Marc Scholl semblent être de très bons amis avec la famille Braunschweig. **

**- La famille d'Ed' ? **

Daniel n'en dit pas plus, souriant d'une manière plus énigmatique encore, il salua les deux jeunes gens avant de poursuivre son chemin dans les couloirs, en compagnie de Nicholas qui s'excusa du comportement changeant de son camarade. Camus se demandait comment le roux pouvait en savoir autant en si peu de temps, d'autant qu'Edward n'avait jamais fait allusion à ce Marc Scholl… Pourquoi tout le monde cachait des choses ? N'étaient-ils pas amis et donc n'avaient-ils pas le devoir de se parler ? A moins qu'Ed' lui-même ne soit pas au courant de cette relation entre ce nouvel arrivant et sa famille ? Quoi qu'il se passe, Silvaner ne comprenait pas les enjeux de toutes ces cachotteries, il comprenait bien sûr qu'en tant qu'ami on ne souhaite pas encombrer les autres avec ses problèmes personnels, mais tout de même, et surtout dans une période pareille. Lui aussi lisait les journaux -certes il ne le faisait que lorsqu'un pressentiment le traversait ou que le titre ne l'intriguait- aussi savait-il que les pays voisins étaient en conflits, tout cela se déroulait vite, trop vite. Hitler, avait pris le pouvoir en 1933 et il haïssait les juifs –il n'y avait pas qu'eux, mais c'est sur cette minorité que l'homme et ses forces armées semblaient s'acharner-, Camus avait entendu parler de cette fameuse « Nuit de Crystal » durant laquelle de nombreux magasins et commerces juifs avaient étés incendiés, les vitres brisés, tout mis sans dessus-dessous par des allemands. Le simple fait de penser à toute la tristesse, toute la colère et toute la haine des uns envers les autres le firent frémir, et il se sentit presque vaciller.

**- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te reposer Camus ? **

**- Non. Je dois aller m'occuper des fleurs. **

**- Je viens avec toi, elles sont si belles et éclatantes lorsque tu entres dans la serre. **

Elmunt savait décidément quels étaient les mots pour faire très légèrement sourire et gêner le jeune noble. Ils se connaissaient presque par cœur maintenant, le plus grand savait -comme Ludwig- le rassurer… bien qu'il le fasse avec beaucoup plus de douceur dans la voix tout en utilisant des expressions loin des sarcasmes du Liechtenstein. En d'autres mots : Elmunt savait parfaitement ponctuer ses phrases, utiliser les bonnes figures de style, il avait un don avec les mots. Tout comme le très estimé Shakespeare, il trouvait les mots justes pour à l'instant juste.

**- Elmunt ? Que penses-tu… de tout cela ? **

**- Comment ça ? **

**- De cette déclaration de guerre… Et de cette avancée de l'Allemagne nazie ?**

L'autre prit tout son temps pour réfléchir, pour mettre en forme ses pensées. Il avait un avis plutôt partagé concernant la dégradation des relations entre certaines des puissances mondiales.

**- Nous sommes dans une période assez sombre de l'histoire. Malheureusement, même après le traumatisme et le massacre de la Première Guerre Mondiale, les ambitions de grandeur et de domination des humains ne s'éteindront pas. L'Allemagne a cédé en premier, cependant si ce n'est pas elle qui avait mis le feu au poudre, c'est une autre puissance qui aurait allumé la mèche à sa place. **

**- Hm… Cela veut dire que de nouvelles familles vont souffrir la perte d'êtres chers? **

Une main rassurante se posa sur l'épaule du petit Camus. L'aîné lui sourit avec bienveillance.

**- Pour le moment rien n'est jouer Camus. Peut être que les nations concernées trouveront un arrangement. **

**-Oui tu as raison, je m'inquiète encore trop pour des choses qui ne me regarde pas. **

**- En tant que futurs hommes et proches de sa Majesté nous nous devons de garder un œil sur le monde. Mais il ne faut pas non plus ne penser qu'à cela. Nous ne sommes pas impliqués dans cette guerre pour le moment, concentre-toi sur tes études et ton bien-être. **

Elmunt avait raison. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ses études, ainsi il pourrait plus rapidement pouvoir devenir un homme de ce monde et trouverait un moyen d'être utile à son royaume et à sa Majesté qui avait toute confiance en lui et ses compagnons. Il n'aimait pas se battre, cependant il trouverait un autre moyen, une autre fonction qui lui conviendrait et lui permettrait d'être un pilier de Kuchen. Ses amis avaient déjà effectués tant d'actes héroïques, mais lui qu'avait-il fait pendant que les autres combattaient avec courage et bravoure leurs ennemis ? Qu'avait-il donc fait… ? Rien. Camus en réalisant soudainement que toujours, la situation avait été sauvé par les autres prit conscience qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort. Qu'il devait maintenant s'entraîner pour être au niveau de Ludwig, Orphérus et les autres.

**- Je suis désolé Elmunt, je vais finalement retourner dans ma chambre. S'il te plait excuse-moi auprès des fleurs, je viendrais m'occuper d'elles plus tard. **

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Camus. Va donc. **

Le petit lui fit un signe de main pour le saluer, puis il arpenta les couloirs afin de rejoindre ses appartements, d'un pas décidé.

* * *

**- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devons encore passer les examens alors que nous avons étés choisis comme candidats l'an passé…** -lança Ed' tout en observant deux jeunes hommes combattre à l'épée.

**- Ce n'est pas comme l'examen de l'année dernière. Nous devons y participer pour prouver que même en étant déjà sélectionnés nous prenons soin de nos capacités pour les affûter. **

Orphérus se préparait silencieusement au combat, Lui avait déjà eu son affrontement avec Daniel, celui-ci avait perdu –de peu certes- et suite à cela le noble avait lancé une de ses célèbres phrases : « Tu pourrais atteindre la perfection si tu n'avais pas cette habitude de te surestimé » puis sans crier gare il avait quitté la cours, tandis que son adversaire s'était contenté de sourire étrangement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. Actuellement deux élèves combattaient pour essayer d'intégrer la classe des candidats, bien que leur maîtrise et leurs coups soient encore trop immatures, ils semblaient déterminés.

**- Je me demande tout de même pourquoi les professeurs te font affronter un nouvel élève qui n'est pas candidat… **

**- Sans doute a-t-il les capacités requises pour intégrer notre classe, mais les enseignants souhaitent le voir en action contre l'un des candidats pour se décider totalement. **

**- Oui, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. **

Le regard d'Orphée quitta les deux combattants pour se poser sur son adversaire. Celui-ci se tenait à l'écart, silencieux. Il avait des cheveux assez courts, bruns et plaqués en arrière dégageant totalement son front –qui était assez grand d'ailleurs- laissant au blond une vue imprenable sur ses grands yeux marrons. Grand et fin, l'agilité ne devait pas être un problème pour lui. Hans possédait un regard presque pétillant, bien qu'il ne souriait pas, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur à demi-enjouée. Parmi les autres élèves il était rapidement remarquable, tout simplement car son regard se portait dans la direction du dortoir des filles. L'Allemand ne semblait guère intéressé par l'affrontement se produisant à près de 3 mètres de lui, au contraire, même le son des lames s'entrechoquant durement et les sons échappant aux étudiants ne lui firent détourner le regard. Ce n'est que lorsque l'enseignant évaluant leurs performances ordonna : « Arrêtez-vous » qu'Hans les rejoignit, il croisa les yeux d'Orphée et le défia durant quelques secondes avant de s'avancer quand il fut appelé. Son épée en main, il attendit que le noble Gorz se mette en place, le saluant poliment comme l'étiquette le voulait.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils se contentaient de se fixer droit dans les yeux, prêt à bondir sur l'autre à l'instant même où le professeur Eilos déclarerait que le combat pouvait commencer.

**- Commencez. **

Hans se jeta sur Orphérus, celui-ci eu tout juste le temps de parer avec la lame de son arme. Le choc fut violent, l'allemand ne lui laissa aucun répit, il enchaînait les attaques toutes plus vives et brutaux. Le bruit strident des deux lames glissant sur l'autre fit reculer quelques élèves, Edward était impressionné de voir un élève tenir autant tête à son ami. Lui qui habituellement s'en sortait avec quelques parades et coups bien placés se retrouvaient cette fois en position de faiblesse. Ce Hans… était un adversaire redoutable, aucun faille n'était visible dans son regard, il était mortellement sérieux. Depuis deux minutes déjà les deux hommes effectuaient un ballet époustouflant et effrayant, échangeant coups offensives, ainsi que parades. Plus le combat durait, plus ils semblaient être tout deux au même niveau. Jamais, oh grand jamais cela n'avait été vu précédemment ! Les épées dansaient dans les mains de leur propriétaire, effleuraient, manquaient de toucher l'autre à chaque seconde. Le souffle de plusieurs élèves fut coupé quand Orphérus se retrouva avec la chemise entaillée, une petite tâche rouge apparut alors sur son épaule, tâche qui ne mit cependant pas fin au combat. Au contraire, la volonté de gagner d'Orphée ne devint que plus ardente encore et dans un ultime coup, cela ne suffit pas, d'un seul coup, d'un seul, Hans fit valser l'épée de son adversaire, la sienne se trouvant tout juste devant le torse du blond. La stupeur se lisait dans les yeux d'Edward. Son ami venait de se faire battre… dans un combat loyal, sans aucune tricherie.

**- Arrêtez ! **

Hans s'inclina poliment, remerciant le blond pour se magnifique combat, puis sans attendre il quitta la cour sans se retourner. Orphérus resta sans bouger, toujours secoué par la défaite qu'il venait d'essuyer. Ed' se précipita à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule, lui aussi était troublé par le résultat de ce face-à-face.

**- Il faut aller bander ta plaie Orphée.**

Il n'eu aucune réponse de la part de son compagnon, celui-ci se contenta d'aller ramasser son épée, puis il fut perdu dans ses pensées avant de tourner les talons. Des murmures fusèrent alors entre les élèves ayant assistés à cette opposition : « Un candidat au Strahl s'est fait battre par un nouveau. », « Quelle honte. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. », « Si cela avait été le Seigneur Ludwig jamais il ne se serait fait humilier de la sorte », et d'autres répliques beaucoup moins flatteuses.

**- Ce nouvel élève est vraiment plus intéressant que ce à quoi je m'étais préparé**. –lança doucement Daniel.

Il avait assisté au combat en compagnie de Nicholas, ce dernier devait avouer être sceptique. Hans Scholl venait tout juste d'arriver et il se faisait déjà remarquer en mettant à mal l'honneur et la fierté d'un des candidats au Strahl avec une violence rare. Nicholas en venait même à conclure que c'est celle-ci qui avait surpris Orphérus et qu'il avait perdu à cause de cela… l'allemand serait un adversaire sans aucun doute redoutable. S'il semblait joyeux, heureux lors de cet affrontement le brun avait eu l'air d'être un démon doté d'une agressivité légendaire. Nul doute qu'il rejoindrait le petit leur petit groupe d'élite. Avec un résultat pareil, il était inconcevable que cet étudiant se retrouve autre part que dans la classe réservé aux futurs Strahl.

**- Le résultat va très vite faire le tour de l'Académie. Dès ce soir tu peux être sûr que les idiots vont en profiter pour rabaisser Orphée au repas. **

**- Sans aucun doute. Je me demande bien… où ce nouveau a appris à se battre de cette façon. **

**- Puisque tu es si curieux Nicholas… pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander toi-même ?** –déclara le roux avant lui donner une légère tape sur l'épaule. **Je vais aller me promener dans les alentours, j'ai besoin d'aller me détendre. Amuse-toi bien. **

**- Daniel !**

Trop tard. Celui-ci était déjà parti sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre un quelconque refus. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et déjà dans le ciel, le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon donnant une très légère couleur orangée sans que celle-ci ne soit trop prononcée pour l'heure, cela restait discret, une petite touche presque invisible aux yeux de l'humain moyen qui ne prenait pas attention au ciel. Nicholas décida de suivre Hans, il avait vu vers où celui-ci était parti, aussi quand l'attroupement d'élèves eu disparu, il en profita pour prendre le chemin le plus court pour se rendre devant le dortoir des femmes. En arrivant sur place, le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs plaqués en arrière dû se cacher derrière un arbre. Hans était en compagnie d'une femme, elle semblait avoir à peu près son âge, les cheveux coupés en carré, ils étaient aussi noirs que les siens. Elle avait un visage assez délicat, et ses yeux étaient tout comme l'autre marron, avec une légère touche noisette. Elle portait l'uniforme des filles de l'Académie, le candidat au Strahl en conclut qu'elle devait être sa sœur. Tout deux parlaient à voix plutôt basse, ce qui ne lui permit de comprendre que quelques mots échangés entre eux. Finalement d'autres filles surgirent, une grande blonde, souriante ainsi que deux autres brunes.

**- Sophie tu viens ? Il est l'heure d'aller dîner ! **

**- J'arrive Erika. Sois prudent mon frère.** –déclara la noiraude avec un ton sérieux.

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Va rejoindre tes amies, il ne faut pas que l'on se doute de quoique ce soit. **

La femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, donnant un léger baiser sur la joue à Hans avant de rejoindre calmement les autres dames qui l'attendaient sur le pas du dortoir, gloussant pour la plupart. Elles disparurent ensemble, puis l'allemand fit demi-tour. Nicholas préféra ne pas se dévoiler, l'autre se braquerait qu'il savait qu'il avait été espionné, mieux valait attendre un peu… qu'il s'éloigne, et l'aborder comme ci cela était dû au hasard.

**- Excuse-moi ! Hans c'est cela ? J'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec toi, accepterais-tu de m'accorder quelques minutes ?**

* * *

**- Vous avez lu les journaux ? Le Royaume-Uni est le dernier pilier contre l'avancée du nazisme !**

**- C'était cousu de fil blanc ! Les français ce sont fait écraser comme de vulgaires insectes ! **–lança un homme tenant un verre de vin. **C'est la fin d'un court espoir ! J'vous le dis !**

L'agitation se faisait sentir, peu à peu les murmures se faisaient plus forts, l'odeur de l'alcool qui envahissait déjà le bar se mélangeait à l'odeur pestilentielle des vomissements de certains hommes, l'air était lourd et la fumée des cigares envahi le petit bar. Nombreux étaient ceux qui sortaient, la tête tournante à cause de tout ce monde parqué comme un troupeau envoyé à l'abattoir. Quelques femmes, aux bras de leurs époux refusaient de bouger, d'autres –plus jeunes- tremblaient légèrement, se frottant parfois les mains dans l'espoir que l'atmosphère s'améliore, que tous ces fumeurs sortent par politesse ou galanterie. Certaines plus courageuses, tentaient de faire sortir leurs aimés, en vain. Ils criaient, demandaient à ce qu'on leur fiche la paix, puis finalement ils ordonnaient à leur compagne de se retirer afin de rester tranquillement entre hommes et personnes d'intelligence.

Nous sommes le 6 septembre 1941, les allemands ont remportés de nombreuses victoires dans les pays alentours, des rumeurs cours aussi… des rumeurs peu flatteuses comme quoi les nazis auraient mis en place des « camps d'extermination » pour faire disparaître les juifs, tsiganes, homosexuels, malades-mentaux et ennemis de leur cause. La France a capitulé, le Maréchal Pétain a signé un armistice et une collaboration politique s'est effectuée. De nombreux bruits courts, et la peur gagne le peuple de Kuchen, les nazis sont tout proches après tout, seul le R-U résiste encore. Au milieu de tout cela, Kuchen reste pour le moment neutre. Bien qu'un acte de paix ai été signé entre celui-ci et la Grande Bretagne, sa Majesté refuse pour l'instant de mêler son pays à cette bataille, choisissant la neutralité et la préservation des générations pour leur éviter le terrible traumatisme de la guerre et ses conséquences horribles.

**- Les Allemands vont venir jusqu'ici. Ils nous écraseront sans aucune pitié.** –déclara un viel homme qui puait l'alcool.

**- Arrête de faire circuler des conneries pareilles !** –hurle un autre.

**- C'est la vérité ! Nous sommes perdus si sa Majesté ne choisi pas son camp. Tch'… Prôner la neutralité ne fera qu'attirer des espions ou mêmes des soldats venus pour imposer leur façon de penser ! **

La tension grimpa encore d'un cran dans le petit bar souterrain. Le patron tenta alors de fermer, aucun succès ne vient récompenser son risque pris, au contraire des verres volaient, des insultes fusaient de tous les côtés et finalement la bagarre débutait. Les plus lucides fuyaient le combat, préférant rentrer chez eux pour être à l'abri, d'autres encore sortaient en vitesse tout en cherchant à oublier ce que l'on a pu dire dans ce maudit endroit. L'Allemagne attaquer le royaume de Kuchen ? Jamais ! Un tissu de mensonges ! Le pays est prospère, les défenses et forces armées sont bien trop importantes pour qu'un dirigeant soit assez téméraire –et même sot- pour tenter la moindre petite action contre eux.

Au sortir du bar, une personne cachée dans l'ombre se tient. Silencieuse, les yeux transperçant, elle observe les passants sans quitter sa cachette. Habillée de noir, personne ne la remarque, la lune est dissimulée par de sombres nuages, ainsi seuls les quelques lampadaires présents éclairent les rues désertes de la ville. Des pas se font finalement entendre, malgré le bruit infernal qui règne dans le bar non-loin de là, il peut distinctement entendre les pas de son informateur. Celui-ci porte un chapeau aussi sombre que les ténèbres et rabattu sur sa face, il est difficile de le reconnaître, et la seule chose visible sur ses traits, sont un sourire quelque peu rassuré ainsi que quelques mèches rebelles brunes. L'ombre de tout à l'heure quitte d'un coup sa position, les deux hommes se rencontrent, se jaugent du regard quelques secondes, puis l'un sort un dossier de sous son épais manteau.

**- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu récolter sur ce que tu m'as demandé.**

L'autre ouvre avec beaucoup de précaution l'enveloppe, sortant quelques papiers, ses yeux parcourent rapidement les grandes lignes des documents, puis un hochement de tête satisfait s'effectue. Il sort lui aussi un dossier un peu plus épais. S'en saisissant, l'homme au chapeau le remercie, et aucun autre mot n'est échangé. Ils se séparent, tout deux ayant récupérés la raison de leur présence dehors à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

Seuls les bruits de verres cassés, et des hurlements de colère restèrent, bien qu'ils fussent un peu plus lointains. Puis finalement, un soupir presque inaudible s'ajouta à tout cela.

**- Ah la la… C'est à croire que ce royaume ne pourra jamais vivre paisiblement. **

Un autre homme sort de sa cachette, la cigarette au bec, il avance dans les rues. Il n'était pas censé être là en mission, pourtant c'était vraiment à croire que les ennuis aimaient lui tomber dessus sans crier gare. Croisant ses bras derrière son crâne, l'homme leva les yeux au ciel, comme lassé et en même temps une légère lueur d'intérêt brilla. Soupir, plus fort cette fois.

**- Je vais sans doute recroiser ces garçons… Mon destin est-il étroitement lié au leur ? Je vais finir par penser cela. **

L'homme eu un léger sourire. Les souvenirs affluent soudain dans son esprit, et tout lui semble être arrivé hier, lui qui n'avait jamais pensé devenir un être aussi « gentil », il se surprend encore aujourd'hui à ressentir de la sympathie pour ces garçons qu'il a rencontré il y a maintenant deux ans. Il n'a pas tort, son destin est étroitement lié à celui de cinq courageux jeunes hommes représentant le futur du royaume de Kuchen. Leurs chemins se sont retrouvés –malgré eux- entremêlés par de nombreuses occasions.

**- Cette fois, il va falloir qu'ils se débrouillent seuls. Je n'interviendrais pas… Il est temps qu'ils se retrouvent face au véritable visage de ce monde. **

Retirant la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres, l'homme lance celle-ci par-dessus le petit pont qui se trouve là. Puis jetant un regard vers l'Académie, il adoucit son expression. Ces jeunes hommes ont réussis à toucher son cœur, à provoquer chez lui comme un sentiment de nostalgie, à travers eux, il se revoyait tout jeune, les yeux encore remplis d'espoir concernant l'humanité. C'est sans doute pour cela que la réalité avait été encore plus violente et douloureuse pour lui… Perdant son précédent sourire, le brun tourna les talons. Il était décidément devenu bien trop doux pour son propre bien. Isaac avait vécu beaucoup d'horreur, trop lourdes à porter pour un seul et simple homme. C'était déjà une chance qu'il ne soit pas devenu totalement fou, nombreux de ses anciens camarades avaient finis dans une sorte d'asile, les autres étaient morts, ou bien s'étaient suicidés. Bientôt ces jeunes gens qu'il avait par le passé sauvés se rendraient compte de la dureté de la réalité. Il eu une ultime pensée pour Orphérus, lui qui avait tant d'espoirs, lui qui se trouvait être un sosie de son passé… Il allait tomber de si-haut le jour où son corps et son esprit percuteraient de nouveau la terrible tragédie qu'est la vie.

« Adieu » fut son dernier mot, c'était lâche, tout comme précédemment il partait, fuyait sans jamais regarder ces gens en face pour leur dire. Certes c'était lâche… cependant, il n'aurait jamais réussi à les laisser à leur triste et inévitable destin s'il avait dû les voir en chair et en os. Isaac se savait lâche, il avait accepté cette partie de sa personnalité à présent.


	3. Chapitre 2: Les amis sont des trésors

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez eu le courage et l'envie de lire jusqu'ici, j'avoue être assez fière de ce que j'écris. Cependant je remarque qu'il y a une trentaine de vues, et aucun commentaire. Aussi je me pose la question suivante: **est-ce que la fiction vous plait? J'aimerais bien avoir une réponse, ce serait fort sympathique de votre part.**

Pairings: Ludwig x Naoji - Elmunt x Camus - Edward x ?

Rated: T

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les amis sont des trésors rares**

Le soleil s'était levé depuis peu, quelques oiseaux gazouillaient et la ville s'animait en douceur. Peu à peu les commerces ouvrirent leurs portes, et les passants se multiplièrent alors qu'un beau temps s'annonçait pour cette belle journée du début d'automne. Les élèves de l'Académie, encore endormis pour la plupart ne purent observer l'aurore. Mis à part l'un d'eux, qui assit sur un confortable fauteuil de cuir, observait par la fenêtre de ses appartements la cour de Rosenstolz. Ses doigts percutaient de façon régulière les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Pensif, Orphérus semblait également un tantinet agacé. C'était léger, certes, mais pour qui connaissait parfaitement le blond cela voulait dire que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Il avait perdu un combat durant son examen, et même en sachant que cela n'aurait pas d'impact sur son rang de candidat au Strahl, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir au plus bas. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes tandis qu'il commençait à faire les cents pas. Ne se cherchant pas d'excuse suite à sa défaite, Orphée ne pouvait tout du moins s'empêcher de penser que c'est le regard d'Hans qui l'avait déstabilisé. Malgré tout les adversaires qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant, jamais il n'avait pu observer des yeux si brillant de haine. Même Beruze avec son regard perçant et glacial n'avait réussi à le rendre comme cela.

Par rapport à ce que vous pourrez dire, Orphérus acceptait le fait de pouvoir perdre. Ce n'est pas les murmures assassines des autres élèves qui le dérangeaient, ce n'est pas non plus les quelques répliques acerbes de Lui, ni son propre échec qui le rendait comme cela… simplement le fait d'avoir été déstabilisé par une telle agressivité. Ses pas sur le parquet se faisaient entendre, sans pour autant qu'ils ne le dérangent dans ses réflexions. Depuis hier, depuis sa défaite il se demandait si ce regard haineux était la réponse à son inaction durant le combat, il avait eu comme l'impression de ne pas se donner à fond, d'au contraire laisser son ennemi prendre le dessus dans les derniers instants. Le jeune noble aurait pu se torturer l'esprit encore de longues heures s'il n'avait pas aperçu au coin de l'œil le Directeur Bartholomäus accompagné de quelques gardes royaux. Fronçant les sourcils, Orphée enfila son uniforme avant de quitter sa chambre. Que se passait-il pour que des gardes royaux se trouvent ici, si tôt au début de l'année ?

**- Excusez-moi de vous déranger si tôt mes très chers élèves… Je vais vous demander de tous vous habiller et rejoindre l'amphithéâtre après. Ne vous en faites pas, ces messieurs qui attendent dehors sont là simplement pour vous parler. **

Les élèves se regardèrent un temps, suspicieux. La dernière fois que des soldats étaient venus à l'Académie ils avaient voulu qu'on leur livre Ludwig, alors les étudiants se dévoilaient être de vrais commères, murmurant entre petit groupe tout en racontant des choses plus improbables les unes que les autres. Voyant que les jeunes gens ne bougeaient pas, le Directeur passa ses mains sur dans son immense barbe brune, avant de lancer très calmement :

**- Personne ne devra être emmené aujourd'hui. Allez vous habiller maintenant, il ne serait pas poli de faire attendre ces messieurs. **

Aussitôt chacun remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer, Orphérus fut le premier à sortir dehors, rapidement rejoint par Ed' ainsi que Camus et Lui, ils furent tous les quatre surpris de ne pas voir leur ami japonais. Le plus petit se tourna vers Ludwig, le fixant avec insistance et inquiétude.

**- Je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir. Il était introuvable. **

**- Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? Naoji a peut être des ennuis!** –cria alors Edward.

**- Je pense vous l'avoir déjà dit. Si son désir est de garder ses ressentis pour lui nous nous devons de respecter ses choix. De plus… je crois que Naoji est assez grand pour se gérer seul. **

Ne souhaitant pas que la discussion s'éternise, l'homme aux longs cheveux violets quitta le groupe pour rejoindre l'amphithéâtre comme le faisait actuellement les autres élèves femmes et hommes de l'Académie. Camus tenta de lui arracher plus d'informations sans aucun succès, il se contenta de revenir penaud vers les deux autres. Edward eu un fin soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de déclarer :

**- Lui est vraiment insensible parfois. **

**- Je pense qu'il essaye de se convaincre lui-même que tout va bien… alors qu'il est aussi inquiet que nous concernant l'état de notre ami.** –répliqua calmement Orphée.

**- Hm…**

**- Que se passe t-il vous trois ? Les autres sont déjà rentrés dans l'amphithéâtre. **

**- Directeur Bartholomäus. **

Celui-ci s'était approché des jeunes gens en apercevant leur air préoccupé. Camus baissa légèrement les yeux, puis d'elles-mêmes, ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses propres bras pour les frotter comme s'il faisait froid. Orphérus alla au devant de ces deux amis pour se retrouver en face du grand homme qu'il respectait et appréciait pour sa présence d'esprit. S'inclinant respectueusement, le jeune homme tenta alors de lui expliquer la situation : Naoji semblait avoir disparu depuis hier. Aucun de ses proches amis ne l'avait vu, aussi avaient-ils peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque malheur pour qu'il ne donne plus signe de vie. Caressant sa petite moustache du bout des doigts, Bartholomäus écouta les explications du candidat, silencieux, puis un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, provoquant l'incompréhension générale.

**- Vous êtes de très bons amis pour vous inquiéter autant… cependant il n'y a aucune raison que vous le soyez. Votre ami arrive justement. **

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent tout les trois, et quel ne fut pas leur soulagement d'apercevoir au sortir du petit parc le japonais dans son uniforme. Celui-ci les fixait incrédule, ne comprenant pas la présence du Directeur en ces lieux, Ed' le rejoignit, soupirant tout en lui offrant un petit sourire.

**- Naoji où étais-tu passé ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés lorsque Lui nous a avoué ne pas t'avoir trouvé hier. **

**- Je suis désolé de vous avoir encombré l'esprit… je suis resté à méditer à la belle étoile toute la nuit. Mais que fais le Directeur ici ?**

**- Tu n'as pas à être désolé… c'est nous qui nous nous sommes mis dans tous nos états pour rien. Des soldats demandent à nous parler, tout le monde est déjà réuni dans l'amphithéâtre, allons-y.**

C'est sans attendre qu'ils entrèrent tout les quatre dans le bâtiment, tous étaient déjà installés et leur entrée se fit donc remarqué par toute l'assistance. Rejoignant leurs places au premier rang, Ludwig n'esquissa pas même un geste, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des trois autres candidats : Elmunt laissa une place au jeune Silvaner qui semblait encore un peu troublé, Daniel laissa échapper un petit commentaire provocateur à l'égard du japonais, tandis que Nicholas se contenta de croises ses bras sur son torse tout en laissant échapper un son discret de lassitude.

Quand ils furent tous installés, que le Directeur eu fermé la porte d'entrée et eu rejoint l'estrade, le silence régna dans l'immense salle. Elèves, femmes comme hommes se demandaient pourquoi des soldats de sa Majesté étaient présents, et surtout pourquoi un des conseillers au Strahl était ici ! L'ancien professeur Gérald était ici, dans son habit de Strahl un air peiné peint sur son visage charmeur. Si certains –plus perspicaces que d'autres- avaient une petite idée du pourquoi et du comment de cette soudaine réunion, les autres étaient dans le noir complets. Bartholomäus prit alors la parole, cherchant à calmer le trouble qui commençait à envahir la pièce.

**- Je m'excuse encore de vous avoir tiré de votre sommeil ou des vos activités matinales, cependant sa Majesté a, par le biais de votre ancien professeur : Gérald, des informations et des recommandations à vous communiquer. Je vais lui laisser la parole afin qu'il s'explique. Je vous demande à tous, de rester calme et de l'écouter avec la plus grande attention.**

Le Strahl blond remercia le plus vieux, puis il s'approcha du pupitre avant de dérouler un long parchemin. Jetant un regard dans l'assistance afin d'être sûr qu'il avait toute l'attention pour commencer, puis après avoir raclé sa gorge, il se jeta enfin à l'eau, d'une voix puissante et claire :

**- Sa Majesté déclare qu'à la vue des événements actuels secouant l'Europe ainsi que le monde entier, les étudiants de toutes les Académies du royaume devront respecter des règles très strictes pour leur propre-bien. Premièrement, les élèves ne devront en aucun cas faire passer des lettres ou des paquets à leur famille ou proches séjournant dans un autre pays, afin que rien ne soit intercepté par des ennemis ou espions des royaumes voisins. Deuxièmement, les élèves seront soumis à un couvre-feu et ne devront en aucun cas être en dehors de leur dortoir une fois 17 heures passée. Troisièmement, les élèves devront obligatoirement assister à des cours particuliers afin de les préparer en cas d'attaque. Quatrièmement, il est fortement conseillé aux élèves de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte de leur Académie –sauf raison exceptionnelle- durant la semaine. Cinquièmement, il est formellement interdit aux élèves de communiquer des informations pouvant mener le royaume à sa perte à des ennemis notoires… sous peine de subir de graves conséquences. Sixièmement, si jamais un élève est au courant d'un complot visant à détruire ou à envahir le royaume, il a l'obligation d'en référer à ses professeurs ou aux soldats placés dans les villes. Septièmement, durant les vacances ou les week-ends les élèves devront soient rester dans l'enceinte de leur Académie, soient être hébergés par des amis dont la famille habite aux alentours. Huitièmement, les élèves ne doivent pas oublier que même dans l'adversité… le plus important et de se faire confiance mutuellement et de se soutenir entre nous, car si jamais les professeurs ou soldats venaient à disparaître votre destin serait entre vos mains…. Et enfin neuvièmement, il est recommandé aux élèves de ne pas rester seul lorsque la fragilité ou le doute les guettent, les ennemis n'hésiteront pas à utiliser et même tuer ceux qui sont en état de faiblesse. **

Il y eu un long silence pesant dans la salle, certains des élèves semblaient soudainement abattus, puis quelques étudiantes s'effondrèrent en larmes dans les bras de leurs amies, d'autres encore murmurèrent quelques mots incompréhensibles qui semblaient être des injures, et le plus grand nombre resta silencieux, la tête basse, les mains tremblantes. Si le Roi prenait autant de précautions avec eux… cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : des ennemis avaient franchis leurs frontières, ils se cachaient peut être même parmi eux actuellement ! La tension commença à grimper, des gémissements se firent entendre, puis un brouhaha infernal finit par briser l'atmosphère cérémonieuse qui s'était installée auparavant.

**- Calmez-vous.** –ordonna alors le professeur Eilos de sa voix forte et rauque. **Le Strahl n'a pas encore fini son discours, vous parlerez lorsque vous serez sorti.**

Gérald lança un regard vers l'homme d'âge mûr, le remerciant une fois de plus, silencieusement puis se retourna totalement vers l'assemblée, il reprit d'une voix empreinte de douceur :

**- Je comprends… tout à fait ce que vous pouvez ressentir, de l'agitation, de la peur pour vous et vos proches. Cependant sachez que sa Majesté et nous-mêmes faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que rien ne vous arrive. Ces mesures que sa Majesté a prises… sont là uniquement pour s'assurer que vous soyez en sécurité quoiqu'il puisse advenir, les soldats venus ici en ma compagnie seront postés dans toute la ville afin de veiller à votre bien être… Les mois qui vont suivre vont être durs à vivre pour vous tous. Aussi nous vous demandons d'être solidaires, de vous entre aider et de ne surtout pas risquer vos vies inconsciemment. **

De nouveau le silence régna en maître, puis le Directeur jugeant qu'il était temps de laisser ses protégés reprendre leurs activités, il les autorisa tous à sortir, tandis que lui restait encore quelques minutes à discuter des formalités avec les soldats -envoyés pour surveiller l'Académie- et Gérald.

**- Camus tout va bien ? **

Le jeune garçon semblait mal en effet, il avançait avec beaucoup de lenteur et ses mains tremblées légèrement, toute cette agitation et cette peur qui commençait à s'accumuler dans l'esprit de certains élèves le faisait souffrir. Plus encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant, cette fois c'était tous les élèves ou presque qui étaient touchés par rapport aux années passées. Elmunt se rapprocha de lui en le voyant ainsi, puis tout deux retournèrent dans le dortoir, aucun des autres amis des jeunes gens ne firent de commentaires, Camus était toujours malgré lui influencé par les pensées des personnes l'entourant, alors si le ramener dans sa chambre pouvait un peu l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

**- Nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter. Sa Majesté prendra toutes les mesures possibles afin d'éviter un affrontement entre notre nation et une de nos voisines.** –déclara avec beaucoup de confiance Orphérus.

**- Je vois que tu restes toujours aussi naïf. **

Ludwig et Orphée se défièrent du regard, malgré les événements de l'an passé, il subsistait toujours entre eux un sentiment de rivalité très puissante, tout deux avec leurs visions opposées du gouvernement et de la façon de diriger un royaume, ils étaient continuellement en train de s'affronter, de braver l'autre. Sentant la tension pesante, Ed' décida d'intervenir en s'interposant entre les deux qui ne s'étaient toujours pas quitté des yeux.

**- Calmez-vous tout les deux, ce n'est pas le moment pour vous chercher querelle. **

**- Il a raison. Nous avons d'autres problèmes bien plus importants à régler que vos petites bagarres pour savoir lequel est le plus déterminé**. –ajouta Nicholas qui s'était approché en voyant Elmunt partir soudainement avec le petit aux cheveux platines.

Personne ne jugea bon d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Ils se contentèrent de se fixer plus ou moins, et de réfléchir. La situation devait tout de même être inquiétante pour que de telles mesures soient prises dès le début de l'année. L'héritier des Liechtenstein finit par tourner les talons après avoir lâcher un long soupir, passant aux côtés du japonais qui n'avait décroché aucun mot, il posa ses yeux froids sur lui. Si l'étudiant resta quelques secondes sans bouger, il finit par marcher sur ses talons, silencieusement. De dos Naoji avait presque l'allure d'un condamné que l'on conduisait à l'abattoir sans aucune autre forme de procès.

**- Ce n'est vraiment pas la joie cette année… **

**- La guerre menace votre royaume. Vous pouvez déjà être satisfait que votre Roi ne vous envoie pas combattre sur les fronts. **

Hans venait de s'incruster dans le petit groupe, accompagné par la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de la veille, il observait les candidats au Strahl encore présent devant l'amphithéâtre. Nicholas le salua poliment, puis l'allemand posa ses yeux sur Orphérus.

**- Je ne me suis pas correctement présenté. Je suis Hans Scholl et voici ma sœur cadette Sophie. **

**- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. **

Ils avaient un petit accent germanique en prononçant ces mots-ci, mais c'est à croire qu'ils avaient toujours parlé leur langue car ils n'avaient fait aucune erreur de prononciation ou autre. En fait c'était parfait, d'autant qu'ils étaient d'une politesse sans faille étant donné qu'ils s'inclinèrent devant les candidats.

**- Vous n'avez nul besoin de vous incliner. Nous sommes camarades.** –rétorqua Orphérus. **Je suis Orph-**

**- Nous savons qui vous êtes tous ici. De très brillants élèves et candidats au Strahl… c'est un plaisir de pouvoir étudier ici avec des êtres d'exceptions. Ma sœur et moi-même aimerions beaucoup pouvoir vous côtoyer. **

L'étonnement pu se lire sur le visage d'Edward, ils étaient estimés par les autres élèves car ils étaient destinés à devenir l'élite du royaume, mais jamais encore on ne leur avait fait pareille demande. Habituellement les garçons se contentaient de leur montrer quelques signes de respect, et les filles leur couraient parfois après afin d'avoir une quelconque discussion ou pour pouvoir danser avec eux durant les grands événements. Il était rare que l'on se montre aussi flatteur et poli pour une simple demande d'amitié. Daniel eu un léger rire moqueur, provoquant l'attention sur lui tandis qu'il déclarait avec sarcasme :

**- Vous avez entendu Gérald… il faut se méfier des inconnus, d'autant plus des allemands. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir une preuve de votre bonne foi avant de vous intégrer dans le cercle très fermé de mes connaissances. **

**- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi dur avec eux.** –ajouta Nicholas en lançant un regard à son ami.

**- Prudence et mère de sûreté, je ne fais que leur demander une preuve de leur bonne foi, rien de plus. Je pense que si vous êtes honnêtes avec nous, vous n'avez rien à craindre non ? **

Hans et Sophie s'échangèrent un simple regard, puis tout deux acquiescèrent d'un très léger mouvement du menton.

**- Que voulez-vous savoir.** –demanda prestement l'allemande en fixant le roux avec sérieux.

**- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Je vous préviens… il est impossible de mentir, vos yeux dévoileront d'eux-mêmes la supercherie si vous tentez de me raconter des salades. **

**- Cela vient de notre propre initiative.** –poursuivit Sophie. **Notre pays est en guerre, et les massacres qui s'y déroulent en secret ne peuvent plus durer. Nous avons donc décidé de quitter pour un temps l'Allemagne afin de pouvoir au calme trouver une solution pour remédier à ce… départ de génocide provoqué par Hitler. **

**- Nous espérons également trouver quelques alliés pour appuyer notre cause.** –ajouta son frère ainé avant de poser ses yeux sur Edward. **Notre père… est un très grand ami du Marquis Braunschweig, il l'a contacté et nous sommes passés de façon clandestine jusqu'ici grâce à son aide. **

**- Mon… père ? **

**- Nous sommes arrivés le lendemain de la reprise des cours. Il nous a accueilli dans son manoir en compagnie de sa femme, et nous a transféré ici. **

**- Il nous a appris que son fils se trouvait dans l'Académie et que nous pourrions si nous le souhaitions le rencontrer ou bien rester à l'écart. Ma sœur et moi… avons longuement hésité à venir vous voir, cependant nous nous sommes renseignés auprès des autres élèves d'ici et d'après ce qu'ils ont pu nous dire… Vous, les candidats aux Strahl êtes des personnes de confiance. **

Daniel les écouta silencieusement, avec un petit sourire satisfait ancré sur les lèvres. Il savait ce qu'il avait voulu savoir, alors il se contenta de cela avant de tourner les talons pour s'en aller à son tour, jugeant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire avec le petit groupe. Ed' lui était resté dans un état stoïque, il n'en voulait pas à son père de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ça, après tout comme tout les hommes… son paternel avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets, et le jeune homme se convaincu qu'il n'avait pas été informé c'était pour une très bonne raison. Peut être n'avait-il pas souhaité l'embarquer de force dans une aventure qui pourrait le dépasser ? C'était tout à fait probable. Croisant ses bras sur son torse, le futur marquis se mit à réfléchir.

**- Donc… si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes ici pour essayer de sauver votre patrie en trouvant des alliés. **

**- C'est cela. Dites-moi, lisez-vous les journaux ? **

**- Pour ma part je n'y jette que quelques coups d'œil.** –répondit l'aubrun.

**- Et vous Orphérus ? **

**- Je suis au courant de la situation de votre pays… **

**- Alors vous devez savoir qu'Adolf Hitler a une haine non-dissimulée pour les juifs et tous ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans… « sa vision de la perfection ». **

**- En effet. **

**- Ceci n'est encore que la partie visible de l'iceberg, la vérité quand à elle est bien plus atroce à entendre. De nombreuses familles juives ont étés déportés dans ce que l'on appelle des « camps de concentration » depuis sa prise au pouvoir. Ces camps servaient au allemands à parqués les indésirables, à les faire travailler sans relâche jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Aujourd'hui, à l'heure même où je vous parle, des familles entières sont envoyés dans ces camps… mais ce n'est plus pour les laisser crever, ils sont parqués dans des wagons durant des jours, sans eau ni nourriture, puis une fois arrivés aux camps ils font descendre les quelques personnes encore en vie, là ils les conduisent dans des salles semblables à des douche et les gazent… Hommes, femmes, et enfants aucune distinction n'est faite. Ils sont tous envoyés à la mort. **

**- Sophie…** **Tout le monde nous regarde**. –constata Hans en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa jeune sœur.

**- Allons parler de ça dans la serre.**

Tous furent d'accord et le petit groupe marcha d'un pas vers celle-ci. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin à l'intérieur, Sophie alla s'installer sur un des petits bancs présent, son frère la rejoignit, posant une main sur la sienne. Tout deux étaient au courant des horreurs que l'on faisait subir car durant son frère qui avait été un temps infirmier dans des hôpitaux à l'Est du pays fut témoin de la barbarie nazie à l'encontre des juifs et des populations russes, faisant ensuite part de tout cela à sa sœur, ils avaient tout deux pris la décision d'agir.

**- Ce n'est pas tout, notre propre liberté est bridé, en particulier concernant notre façon de penser et notre religion. Il nous est interdit de posséder des livres, de pouvoir parler comme nous le souhaitons sans risquer de se faire arrêter et tué. **

**- Quelques autres étudiants et professeurs allemands pensent comme nous que cette société dite « prospère » n'est qu'une mascarade, nous ne sommes que des pions. Les hommes deviennent des tueurs sanguinaires sans états d'âme tandis que les femmes se retrouvent cantonner au rôle de pondeuse d'enfants. **

**- La situation en Allemagne est vraiment catastrophique… **

**- Le chef d'une nation se doit d'écouter son peuple et de le laisser vivre comme il l'entend tant que cela ne nui pas aux autres. Un leader ne doit pas se servir de son peuple comme de la chair à canon simplement pour imposer sa façon de penser.** –déclara Orphérus.

**- Vous avez une chance incroyable d'avoir un Roi qui écoute avant tout son peuple et peut le rendre heureux tout en le protégeant.** **J'espère que vous vous rendez bien compte de cela. **

**- Sophie… et moi-même vous demandons de nous aider. Nous comprenons tout à fait que vous ne souhaitiez pas vous battre pour un pays qui n'est pas le vôtre, mais la moindre petite aide ne serait-ce que d'en parler autour de vous serait suffisant. **

Échangeant quelques regards entre eux, les candidats au Strahl communiquaient silencieusement leurs pensées, doutes ou envies par leurs yeux. Un long silence prit place, silence qui fut rapidement brisé par la seule femme présente. Celle-ci s'était relevée, un air terriblement sérieux ancré sur son visage.

**- Si vous ne souhaitez pas nous aider, je comprendrais, mais votre réponse il nous l'a faut maintenant. Nos amis et familles sont en danger pendant que vous hésitez. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il ne faut pas que j'attire les soupçons en restant ici.**

Sans plus attendre, l'allemande quitta la serre, bientôt rejointe par son frère ainé qui fit de plates excuses aux candidats. Il leur demande avant de sortir définitivement de ne pas parler de cela aux professeurs, tout ce que les deux étrangers venaient de leur révéler devait rester secret, s'ils souhaitaient ils pouvaient même l'oublier ! Mais leur demande ne devait en aucun cas franchir leurs lèvres en présence d'un adulte, Hans et Sophie seraient directement arrêtés sinon… toutes leurs tentatives pour sauver leur pays souillé par le Mal auraient étés vaines. Orphérus, Edward et Nicholas jurèrent de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit.

**- Nous devons prendre une décision… maintenant. **–murmura **Ed'. Décidons-nous d'aider ces deux jeunes personnes ainsi que leur pays ? Ou faisons-nous la sourde oreille à leurs suppliques ? **

**- Ils ont visiblement besoin qu'on leur tende la main. **

**- Mais que veux-tu que nous fassions ?! Nous ne sommes que des étudiants Orphée, et même si cela me peine de dire cela : nous ne sommes pas armés pour stopper une guerre. Nous ne sommes que de simples étudiants.**

* * *

**- Cela ne te va pas. **

Naoji posa ses yeux incompréhensifs sur Lui. Celui-ci, visiblement très intéressé par son ouvrage tourna une nouvelle page sans rien ajouter, laissant un nouveau silence gêné s'installer entre eux. Le japonais avait suivi le plus vieux des candidats au Strahl et ils étaient retournés dans la chambre de ce dernier pour vaquer à leur occupation habituelle lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls : la discussion autour d'une tasse de thé soigneusement préparé par Naoji. Après tout celui-ci avait le don, par ses préparations de calmer les nerfs de son camarade.

**- Cette soudaine froideur ne te sied pas convenablement. **

**- Lui… je-**

**- Tu as le droit de garder pour toi tes secrets, si tu n'as pas envie de te confier je ne te forcerais en rien à discuter. Cependant ce comportement que tu adopte est égoïste, d'autant que tu ne feras qu'empirer tes doutes en restant seul. **

Ludwig referma prestement son livre, notant d'un rapide coup d'œil la page à laquelle il s'été stoppé, puis sans crier gare le jeune homme quitta son fauteuil. Sans un mot prononcé, ses pas le conduisirent à l'autre bout de la petite table. Naoji leva les yeux vers lui, toujours muré dans un mutisme dérangeant. Un sursaut le prit à l'instant même où une main étrangement douce se posa sur son front. Elle descendit avec une lenteur suffocante pour finir sa course sur la pommette droite du japonais, la caressant avec grande douceur, comme s'il fût quelque chose de précieux et fragile.

**- Je préfère lorsque ton air serein s'affiche sur ton visage. Cette lueur calme et apaisante qui brillait dans tes yeux aurait-elle totalement disparue ?**

* * *

Vendredi arriva bien vite pour nos candidats. Les résultats des examens furent donner, et seul Hans eu le privilège de rejoindre la classe des candidats au Strahl cette année, personne d'autre ne fut sélectionné. Il rejoignit donc les autres, bien que depuis leur discussion à la serre, il restait à l'écart. L'allemand se savait surveiller, il le sentait, et avec tout ses soldats qui rôdaient autour de l'école depuis 2 jours cela allait de mal en pis pour lui qui refusait jusqu'à voir sa sœur de peur que cela n'attire plus encore l'attention sur lui. Ce soir même, après avoir passé sa première journée en tant que candidat, le jeune homme souhaita rejoindre sa chambre pour se reposer, quand un petit papier coincé dans la serrure attira son attention. Méfiant, Hans le saisit tout de même et le déplia. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans une expression de surprise intense, puis le jeune homme se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la serre.

**- Hans te voilà enfin ! **

**- Sophie tu ne devrais pas être en dehors de ton dortoir ! Nous seront punis et soupçonnés de quelque chose si on nous trouve ici ensemble !**

Quittant la jeune femme des yeux, il se rendit compte qu'Edward, ainsi que tous les autres candidats au Strahl étaient présents (mise à part le japonais et Lui qui manquaient à l'appel). Sophie s'approcha de son ainé, saisit sa main avant de déclarer calmement :

**- Ils acceptent de nous aider Hans. **

**- Vraiment ? Vous avez conscience que vous risquez comme nous d'être considéré comme des criminels si vous vous faites attraper par les soldats ou les professeurs ? **

**- Hans… il y a trois jours tu nous as demandé notre aide, maintenant que nous avons pris notre décision tu ne vas pas nous inciter à changer d'avis quand même ? **

**- Quoi que tu puisses dire maintenant, notre décision est prise. **

**- Bien…. Merci à vous tous, du fond du cœur d'accepter de nous aider. **–déclara Hans, il avait un air soulagé.** Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez autant. **

Daniel laissa une petite réplique sarcastique lui échapper, petite réplique qui les fit tous plus ou moins sourire car chacun savait que le roux tentait simplement à détendre l'atmosphère… bien qu'il fallait avouer que sa technique manquait cruellement de raffinement et de tact. C'était ainsi qu'était Daniel, personne ne lui en voulait d'être ainsi… chacun avait son caractère, sa façon de faire, de montrer son inquiétude ou son amour pour une tierce personne.

**- Dites-moi… Naoji et Ludwig ne sont pas présents… Ils n'ont pas souhaité nous aider ? –**demanda alors la jeune femme.

**- Naoji se sentait fiévreux alors il a préféré rester dans son lit. Concernant Lui… c'est plus compliqué… **

**- Que veux-tu dire Camus ? **

Le petit releva la tête vers Elmunt, puis ravalant sa salive, ses orbes se posèrent sur ses chaussures. Visiblement il était gêné.

**- Il a refusé de venir. Je crois qu'il est occupé avec les affaires de sa famille, mais il n'a pas voulu me donner de détails. Vous le connaissez. Secret comme la nuit. **

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attendais à un comportement pareil venant de lui. Un éternel solitaire… quoiqu'il accepte la présence de Naoji et Camus à ses côtés. **

**- C'est du Lui tout craché ce comportement revêche !** –déclara Edward en riant. **Il serait temps que nous nous séparions par contre… si des professeurs ou des soldats nous trouvent ici à cette heure, nous risquons d'avoir de très gros ennuis.**

Chacun approuva les paroles du jeune noble, et tous se séparèrent pour retourner dans leur dortoir et leur chambre respective. Orphée pourtant ne rejoignit pas sa chambre, non il se stoppa devant celle d'un de leur camarade qui l'inquiétait : Naoji. Certes, le garçon avait toujours été silencieux, secret et avant tout peu sûr concernant ses propres capacités… mais jamais avant il ne s'était montré aussi distant avec eux. Le blond eu soudain un souvenir d'il y a deux ans, lorsqu'ils avaient participé à un jeu. Ils avaient trouvés une clé en or, lui et le japonais. Ils avaient ainsi passé une demi-journée ensemble, avaient parlés d'eux, et Orphée avait découvert une facette de la personnalité de son ami : une dévotion admirable envers Lui, et une ténacité rare, et une sorte de beauté. Il n'aurait pu dire si cela venait de son aura sereine, ou au contraire de sa grâce en combat. Naoji avait quelque chose de spécial, et il comprenait pourquoi Ludwig le voulait à tout prix à ses côtés. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur la relation liant les deux hommes… ils étaient proches cela était sûr, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Doucement il leva sa main gauche et toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il toqua de nouveau, saisit la poignée et la tourna lentement.

**- Naoji ? **

**- Orphérus ?... Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tu as toqué ? **

**- Oui deux fois. **

Le candidat au Strahl entra dans un grand silence, refermant avec beaucoup de précaution la porte derrière lui. Naoji était debout face à lui, les doigts de sa main droite en contact avec un petit bureau qui se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre. Il ne portait pas son uniforme, mais l'habit habituel qu'il avait lorsqu'il était dans l'enceinte de l'Académie en dehors des cours, à savoir : une chemise blanche à manches longues, un veston noir sans manche par-dessus, il avait aussi un pantalon soulignant ses jambes fines de même couleur, et des bottes sombres. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par le biais d'un long ruban blanc immaculé. A en juger par son expression faciale, il était quelque peu surpris de voir l'autre ici à une telle heure.

**- Camus a dit que tu étais fiévreux, comment te sens-tu ? **

**- Je suis désolé de vous inquiéter, j'avais simplement mal de crâne, mais c'est passé. **

**- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'impression d'insister ou de t'acculer… cependant tu es plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. **

**- La fatigue. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour ma santé Orphée, mais cette inquiétude n'a pas lieu d'être.**

Il y eu un petit temps durant lequel aucun n'ajouta quoique ce soit, puis des pas dans le couloir attirèrent leur attention à tout deux. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ludwig. Celui-ci posa son regard froid sur Orphée qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner, l'identité du garçon qui venait d'entrer ne faisait aucun doute pour lui.

**- Je puis savoir ce qui t'amène dans la chambre de Naoji à une pareille heure ?**

**- Je pourrais te poser la même question Ludwig…. Je vais vous laisser, si jamais tu as besoin de discuter Naoji n'oublie pas que ma porte est toujours ouverte. Sur ce, bonne soirée. **

Le blond sortit sans rien ajouter, il ne jeta pas même un regard à son rival, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui. Il put entendre la porte de son ami être refermé derrière lui, sans doute Lui qui tenait à avoir… un semblant d'intimité pour pouvoir discuter avec Naoji. Orphée se retourna une fois, posant son regard sur la porte close. Ludwig ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, malgré tout il était –sans conteste- celui qui s'inquiétait le plus pour leur ami transféré. Camus avait confirmé cela en leur racontant à lui et Edward la façon avec laquelle Lui traitait le jeune japonais. Il avait toujours un ton moins dur, plus doux. Il se comportait comme un grand-frère ou une sorte de protecteur qui encourageait avec calme et sagesse –bien qu'il utilise des expressions crus et parfois vexantes-. C'était touchant, beau dans un certain sens, car Naoji avait réussi à attirer l'œil et l'intérêt d'un jeune homme froid et distant qui ne se montrait guère très agréable aux premiers abords.

Orphérus reprit son chemin, et il rejoignit sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Peut être que le brun se confirait plus facilement à Ludwig qu'à lui… qui sait. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas forcer Naoji à faire part de ses états d'âme ou de tout ce qui pouvait le troubler, ce ne serait pas digne d'un ami. Même si –il devait bien l'avouer- il avait envie de l'aider. L'étudiant retira sa cape blanche, la déposant sur la chaise présente dans sa chambre. Suite à cela, il ferma les rideaux, et allumant la petite lampe qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, il jeta un regard au précieux collier de sa sœur qu'il avait récupéré le jour de sa mort. Il l'observa, longtemps, et perdit toute notion du temps, enivrant sa mémoire du doux parfum du passé. Il vivrait pour elle, pour toutes les années qui lui avaient été volé si soudainement… il vivrait pour cela : pour sa sœur qui n'avait pas eu la même chance que lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il se laissa submergeait par la sérénité puis le jeune candidat se changer pour pouvoir se coucher. Le soleil se couchait déjà au loin, offrant un magnifique couché de soleil, aux couleurs ocres voir même orangée. Une légère pointe de rose était visible aux loin tandis que le ciel prenait avec grande lenteur sa parure de nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain les élèves eurent droit à leur premier cours spécial. Chaque professeur supervisait une classe afin de vérifier que les soldats ne se montrent pas trop durs avec les jeunes, et également pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne tentait de sécher pour aller ailleurs. Carl Mundrick, le nouveau professeur encadré les candidats au Strahl. Il s'était rapidement présenté aux neuf personnes puis les soldats avaient commencés leur cours. Ils avaient appris aux élèves à utiliser des grenades, puis ils leur avaient donné des conseils de survie en cas d'attaque, si jamais ils se retrouvaient seuls dans un terrain hostile, une forêt, des champs, ou encore sur un champ de bataille. Hans avait eu aussi son petit moment de gloire si l'on peut dire, car avec ses connaissances d'infirmier il avait pu répondre aux questions des soldats, il avait pu leur montrer comment sauver une vie, comment retirer une balle d'un corps, ou encore comment achever un être qu'on ne pouvait sauver afin de lui abréger ses souffrances. Ce savoir avait non seulement étonné et impressionné certains soldats, mais également induit en eux une méfiance. Hans ne s'en préoccupa pas guère, il se contenta d'expliquer à ses camarades comment sauver une vie ou comment se soigner seul dans certains cas… pour lui c'était le plus important. Il considérait déjà les autres candidats comme ses camarades, ses frères d'armes et même ses amis.

Le cours dura toute la matinée, on les libéra ensuite car un espion venait tout juste d'avoir été arrêté par l'un des soldats en ville. Quelques élèves, paniqués rependirent des rumeurs peu flatteuses dans lesquelles Hans et Sophie étaient impliqués. Les deux ne s'en formalisèrent pas, même lorsqu'ils furent appelés par le directeur à l'heure du déjeuner pour discuter. Celui-ci les reçu dans son bureau, un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage, les coudes posés sur son bureau, assis sur son fauteuil, les yeux rivés vers les deux jeunes gens, il déclara :

**- J'ai confiance en mes élèves. Vous en êtes, aussi je ne vois aucune raison de vous punir pour des rumeurs sans fondements. Vous ne risquez rien ici, soyez simplement discrets… les spéculations et soupçons vont bien vite malheureusement. **

**- Nous vous remercions pour votre considération Monsieur le Directeur. **

**- Mademoiselle Sophie, j'ai entendu dire par des soldats que vous vous en sortiez parfaitement bien dans votre classe. J'ai aussi eu vent que vous vous serviez à perfectionner d'une arme à feu. **

**- Je ne pense pas être plus douée qu'une autre… Et ce n'est pas avec plaisir que ces félicitations me sont données...**

**- Ces paroles viennent d'une personne qui a vu des choses peu recommandables. **–répondit Bartholomäus**. Votre patrie est en guerre, je ne dis pas savoir exactement ce que vous ressentez, cependant… je comprends que l'envie de vous battre vous anime. **

**- Monsieur, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. **

**- Allez-y Hans.**

Le jeune allemand jeta un regard à sa cadette puis après avoir prit quelques secondes pour former parfaitement sa phrase, il lança :

**- Moi-même et ma sœur… ne souhaitons pas continuer à assister à ces cours.**

**- Pour quelle raison ?**

- … **Nous avons comme vous l'avez dit, vu des actes, des choses qu'aucun de vos élèves n'a jamais pu voir. Si nous sommes venus ici, c'est pour oublier la douleur, la peur, l'angoisse et la folie que les armes amènent sur les hommes. Nous avons tout deux beaucoup de connaissances, et la plupart des choses que ces soldats enseignent nous les connaissons déjà par cœur… Je ne veux pas paraître prétentieux, ou malpoli envers votre Académie qui nous a gentiment accueillis… mais nous ne voulons pas faire revivre dans nos rêves ou esprits de douloureux souvenirs. **

**- Je comprends. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à faire ces cours, j'ai au préalable expliqué votre situation à sa Majesté, il vous comprend et au lieu de participer à ces cours, vous viendrez dans mon bureau pour m'aider à faire de la paperasse.**

**- Vous avez expliqué notre situation à sa Majesté ? Mais comment avez-vous su pour… Oh… notre dossier c'est cela ? **–demanda doucement Sophie.

**- En effet. Rejoignez vos camarades maintenant, et ne donnez pas d'attention à tout ce qui peut se raconter, montrez-vous plus intelligents et sages. **

Tout deux acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau sans plus de cérémonie. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, puis tout deux prirent des directions différentes. Hans partait rejoindre les autres candidats au Strahl, tandis que sa jeune sœur, elle, rejoignait son dortoir et sa chambre. Ils devaient travailler séparément cette fois-ci… ils en avaient conscience. Cependant, tout deux se retrouveraient bientôt pour porter comme ils le devaient, un coup puissant et uni afin de détruire la souillure, l'immonde ignominie qui avait profondément planté ses racines dans le cœur malade de leur pays.

Sophie traversa la cour dans un grand silence, pensive. Finalement, une tâche bleue, droit devant elle attira son attention. Redressant la tête, elle reconnue Edward qui souriait, avant de la saluer d'un de ses fameux «Yo» enjoué.

**- Que faites-vous là Edward ?**

**- Oh rien de vraiment précis, je me promène simplement dans la Cour à la recherche de compagnie.**

**- Orphérus n'a pas du temps à vous accorder ?**

Edward eu un léger sourire peiné, puis il reprit son air plus doux et déclara à l'étudiante :

**- Il s'entraîne en compagnie de Nicholas. Ils ont besoin de concentration… est-ce que cela vous direz de me tenir compagnie ?**

**Je suis désolée Edward, mais du travail m'attend. **

Elle reprit son chemin, s'excusant une dernière fois. Lui passant à côtés, le jeune homme resta immobile, puis murmura avec douceur et calme :

**- Vous n'êtes plus seuls… vous et votre frère. **

- … **Je le sais. Cependant vous ne devez pas non plus trop vous impliquer dans ce projet Edward… votre père… il tient particulièrement à vous, je ne veux pas que mon frère et moi soyons les déclencheurs de votre déchéance. **

**- Ah là… j'ai l'impression d'entendre Orphée. **

**- Il tient aussi à vous. **

**- Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute. Après tout, nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis notre enfance**. –ajouta le jeune noble avec un sourire mélancolique.

**- Les amis sont des trésors rares.**

**- Je ne vous le fais pas dire… Alors ? Vous voulez bien passer un peu de temps avec moi ? Tutoyons-nous... nous sommes camarades et amis maintenant.**

La jeune femme eu un soupir, finalement elle se retourna vers lui avec cette expression douce qui lui sied, et accepta la demande. Sophie eu un sourire, puis tout deux commencèrent à marcher en direction du parc, côte à côte, comme des camarades égaux. "Les amis sont des trésors rares" oui, surtout en cette période de trouble durant laquelle la solitude peut être fatale. Il est d'ailleurs temps… pour certains de transformer cette amitié en quelque chose de plus fusionnel, de la transformer en dévotion ou en amour afin d'avoir, en ces temps de guerres… une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, des lèvres à embrasser, et une voix à entendre avant de se coucher... car la main terrible de la mort décidera -tôt ou tard- de se montrer.


End file.
